Recent radio communication environments have faced problems of depletion of frequency resources caused due to a rapid increase in data traffic. Accordingly, to increase network density and improve resource efficiency, network configurations in which a plurality of cells including macro cells and small cells are disposed in an overlapping manner can be adopted. For example, heterogeneous networks are networks that are formed in such a manner that various cells in which radio access technologies, cell sizes, or frequency bands differ coexist.
However, harmful interference easily occurs in environments in which a plurality of cells overlap. Accordingly, to prevent harmful interference, technologies for disposing control nodes that manage and control the direction of antenna beams, transmission power, or the like used by individual base stations or terminal devices within systems have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1 below). Such control is sometimes performed to improve performance of the capacity, throughput, or the like of systems rather than preventing interference.